We will be
by Jenn11
Summary: Harvey confronts Jessica Post 2x14: He's back. "Harvey… Are we okay?" "We will be," he responded, then left.


Post ep for 2x14 – He's back. Starts the next morning.

"Hello, Rachel," Donna greeted her friend, but noticed how tense Rachel seemed.

"I need to talk to Harvey. It's important. You should come in too. I think he might need you," Rachel said.

Donna nodded to Harvey's office, and Rachel followed her in.

"Two lovely and intelligent women in my office. What did I do right?" Harvey greeted. He was still in a good mood from taking Hardman's name off the wall the night before.

"Can we sit down?" Rachel asked. Harvey nodded. He sat behind his desk as the ladies sat on his couch.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at Rachel.

"My mom called me this morning. Last night Jessica came over to my house. She offered my father a merger of their firms." She fell silent, knowing she didn't need to say more. Harvey and Donna would understand.

Donna barely managed to keep her emotions from showing. How could Jessica do this to Harvey? She was one of the very few people Harvey trusted or had let get close.

Harvey thought over the implications. Jessica hadn't had him take Hardman's name down as a step closer to putting his up, she'd had him to it so she could put Zane's name up. The betrayal felt like acid pouring through his veins. He took a few heartbeats before saying, "Get back to work. This conversation never happened. Act completely normal and I will make sure Jessica never learns how I found this out."

"Harvey, at least take a walk and calm down before you talk to her," Donna suggested.

"I'm calm," he replied.

"No, you're acting calm. That isn't the same thing," she argued.

"Close enough," he replied. As they stood, he came around the desk to stop in front of Rachel. "Thank you. I owe you one. Mike said you wanted to do this on your own, but if you'd like me to put in a few calls to Harvard…"

"Thank you, but I want to get into Harvard on my own," she said. "But when I graduate and apply here…"

Harvey nodded. "You'll be welcome back," he assured her.

"You're not mad at my dad, are you?"

"No. You're father isn't the one who stuck this knife in my back," he reassured her. He gave Donna a look that said 'we'll talk later', and headed to Jessica's office.

Jessica looked up as Harvey entered and closed the door. Like Donna, she knew him well enough to see through the calm façade. "Harvey. I thought you'd be happier after taking Daniel's name down."

"Don't, Jessica. Just… don't. Did you even think about making it three names, or just Pearson and Zane?"

"For now, it would have been Pearson and Zane. I told you: you aren't ready to have your name on the door yet. But have I ever failed on something I promised you?"

"Like you promised Louis he'd make senior partner one day? He did, but not because of you," Harvey replied. Harvey was one of the few who knew her well enough to see the emotion flash in her eyes as the barb cut – just as he'd intended it to.

"In the agreement I was going to give Zane it stated that named partners would always be listed based on their seniority within the company. That was to make sure that when you made named partner your name would be in front of Zane's."

"And that's supposed to fix this?"

"And what you did with hiring Mike?"

"I made sure you didn't know, so that if it ever came out it couldn't hurt you," he pointed out.

"Couldn't hurt me?" she asked in disbelief. "Losing my protégé, my… friend, and the future of this firm wouldn't hurt me?"

"You fired Donna! You think that didn't hurt me?"

"I didn't have a choice on that, and you know it."

"There's always a choice. Yes, I've wanted to be a named partner for years. But never more than after you fired Donna, since as a named partner I could have protected her."

Jessica suddenly smiled, which threw Harvey off.

"What?"

"I just find it amusing that you don't even realize. You're so self-aware about other things, but you're blind about this, Harvey."

"About what?"

"This conversation about us, about your future, and past, came back to Donna. Everything in your life somehow comes back to Donna."

Harvey really, really didn't want to talk to Jessica about this, so he changed the subject back to his reason for coming to her office. "Let's get back to the matter at hand. You told me to take Hardman's name off the wall, knowing I'd assume it meant I was a step closer to me having my name on that wall, then you went straight to Zane to offer him his name on that wall. By the way, dressing like you were going on a date – nice ruse."

"I'm trying to save this firm, so there'll be a wall for our names to be on. Taking Zane from Daniel would have been the final nail in Daniel's coffin."

"You should have told me."

The room was silent for a long moment.

"I should have told you," she finally admitted.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I knew it would hurt you. And if Zane didn't agree, there'd be no need for you to know and be hurt. Speaking of you knowing… I assume the all-knowing Donna is the one who told you?"

"Not this time. She's my best source of information but hardly my only source of information. You know that," Harvey countered.

Jessica gave a small nod.

Harvey turned to leave, but looked back when she called his name.

"Harvey… Are we okay?"

"We will be," he responded, then left.


End file.
